


The Batman to my Spiderman (or Taylor Swift knows them better then they do)

by kalia941



Series: The love we have is meant to be [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Boyd and Isaac, But so is Stiles, Derek is Batman, Derek is ridiculous, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of side Sargent, Movie Dates, Oblivious!Derek, Sheriff Stilinski/Chris Argent Relationship, oblivious!Stiles, pure fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalia941/pseuds/kalia941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had his life sorted. Now he has feelings for Stiles. It's not as bad as it should be.</p>
<p>Stiles has been pining for the past two years. He just wants Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Batman to my Spiderman (or Taylor Swift knows them better then they do)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fluffy piece. Unbetaed so all spelling and grammatical errors are entirely my own. Feel free to point them out then forgive them. X

The first summer he works at the carnival it's because they think the carnies might be fairies. So they decided that Derek should make his presence known as Alpha. Capital A. It had turned out that the fairies had actually been a family that moved into the area around the same time. The carnival left and Derek had a standing job offer whenever they came back. He worked at the library the rest of the year much to the amusement of his pack. Erica liked to come in and make him find books she had no intention of borrowing. Isaac just laughed his soft amused laugh every time Derek came home smelling more of books than himself and the jasmine-lemongrass-honey scent of pack. Boyd just smiled his Mona Lisa smile at him, burying his face in Erica's curls. The worst part was he couldn't yell at them for it. They did it out of love and pride. He was their Alpha and he really was meant to lead by example, it didn't stop him grumbling under his breath about having a pack of children when he caught Erica putting books deliberately back in the wrong place. Three times in a row.  
  
Time passes like this, Jackson comes back and asks Derek to be his Alpha. Scott throws a fit when that means Danny joins up too, claiming that Danny was meant to be his. Derek just rolled his eyes at the immature display. Pack maybe family but Scott was also just seventeen and there was no way he could command enough respect from a bunch of his peers to be a proper Alpha yet. His eyes may flash red when he shifted but everyone knew Stiles was the brains behind Scott's Alphahood. He felt bad though. Scott really did mean well. He tried and yes a small vindictive part of Derek felt pleased that after all the times Scott turned him away, didn't want his help and tried to have him killed or put in prison, someone who Scott thought was smart wanted Derek.  
  
Senior year passes too fast, Erica and Isaac pass fourth and tenth in their year level respectively and Boyd just shrugs and hands Derek the piece of paper with his score on it, refusing to meet the older mans eye as Derek reads the marks that mean Boyd came third. They tell him that Lydia came first and Stiles second. Jackson and Danny in the top ten too. Derek grins and allows the five of them to pile onto his armchair with him, telling them how proud he is of them. How very glad he is that they are his pack. Erica ends the puppy pile with a derisive snort and flick of her hair as she drags Boyd out with a wicked smile on her face.  
  
Peter buys the Hale house back off the the county and Derek wishes he could be happy but he just feels sad. Peter takes two weeks of Derek moping and demolishes the house, erecting a plaque with the twelve names of their dead family members on it. Derek finds he hurts less and actually stops there sometimes, taking the chance to place flowers on the stone, to tell his family how sorry he is.  
  
The carnival comes back in mid June. Derek gets his old job back and revels in the chance to do physical labour. He fixes the tracks of the mini rollercoaster, replaces lights, mends the carnival rides and laughs when Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson and Danny show up with Stiles and Lydia in tow. The seven of them are giddy on cotton candy and soda. Lydia is radiant under Jackson's protective gaze her cheeks flushed and eyes glowing as she grins up at her boyfriend. For some reason though it's Stiles that catches Derek's eye. Taller than ever, with actual muscle visible he is hard to miss. The fact that Erica,Lydia and Allison started to crash all his shopping trips meant that his dark jeans were tighter, showing his ass off spectacularly and his white long sleeve henley was fitted over his broad shoulders and torso, tapering in at his narrow hips in a way that made Derek's mouth go dry. His hair was longer, but styled for once and his smile was wide as he thrust a stuffed unicorn in Erica's arms. It wasn't like any of this was new, Derek saw Stiles at least once a week at Deaton's where the boy was completing his druid training but it all hit him this time. Stiles was an adult now, he had the body of someone who was barely a teenager anymore. It was shocking simply because it shouldn't have been. The group spy him eventually and make their way over. He offers them a small smile, a quick 'hey' as he wipes grease and muck onto the wife beater he had on.  
  
'we need another person for the ferris wheel' Danny informs him hopefully. Isaac clutches at Danny, not so subtly letting Derek know that just because Danny is Derek's favourite it doesn't mean he gets to ride with him. Derek snorts and shakes his head, Isaac should just man up and ask the other boy out. If the adoring look Danny was giving meant anything he was open to it. More than open. Stiles meets his eye and grins, the familiar easy smile Derek has become accustomed to in the last eighteen months of growing friendship. A friendship born from a mutual love of Marvel and the coffee Derek brings to Deaton's clinic just so Stiles can steal half of it in what he thinks is a stealthy manner, as if Derek couldn't taste him on the lid.  
'Guess your stuck with me Sourwolf' Stiles says and Derek feels like an idiot when everything just goes and clicks into place. He wants to be stuck with Stiles he realises. He likes, no loves him. When did that happen? The realization leaves him dazed and awed. Somewhere between the arguments on whether or not the X-Men could take on The Avengers and Spiderman vs Batman (Derek was all for Batman. Stiles told him it was because Batman was his Spirit Animal, whatever that meant) Derek had fallen for the loud mouth nerdy kid. A kid who was currently looking at him worriedly and saying 'Seriously Derek? I thought we were past you hating me'  
'I am. I just... Lost my train of thought for a moment' Derek replies trying for a smile and missing. Stiles glares at the ground and Derek wants to punch something.  
'We're past it Stiles. We're friends.' He tries and Stiles' head flies up so fast Derek can hear the slight crack.  
'Yeah. Friends' The teenager agrees with an unreadable expression. Derek smiles and they walk after the others, not talking but Derek feels peaceful. It is nice.  
  
\------------------------------------------------  
  
"We're friends" Derek says and ouch. That stings a little, maybe a lot. Stiles immediately schools his face into a smile. Friends is better than nothing he tells himself. You can work with friends.  
"Yeah, friends" he agrees hoping Derek chalks the irregular beat in his heart to taking to much adderall again. It had worked before. They join the line for the ferris wheel and Stiles starts to jabber about the new X-men movie that came out last week and Scott kept bailing on him everytime he wanted to see it. Derek tells him that Erica and Jackson have seen it and have been warned that spoilers will be punished by suicides till they would rather be dead.  
  
"We should see it together" Derek adds and Stiles grins.  
"Sure. Sounds good to me" Stiles agrees quickly not caring that he sounds eager. He is.  
"Great. I have Monday off, carnival is closed every year the day after the fourth of July. Does that work for you?" Derek looks hopeful. He must really hate having to ignore everything Jackson and Erica say, Stiles thinks but nods. It means cancelling a night with Lydia but she would understand. Stiles had been pining over Derek for years, two of them to be exact and Lydia got that.  
"Monday works." He tells Derek.  
"It's a date" Derek replies and Stiles' heart does not flutter. Because Derek means it platonicly. Like when Allison and he go on 'dates' to the shooting range. He means it as friends. Stiles has never been very good at lying to himself though. Not even when it would be easier. So he wants Derek to mean it. A lot.  
  
\------------------------------------------------  
  
Monday comes quickly. Derek spends three quarters of an hour obsessing over what to wear before Danny ducks his head in to ask if Derek wants pizza and takes pity on him. Danny pulls out a pair of worn but tight jeans Derek usually only wears at home. ('Stiles can't keep his eyes off you when you wear them. Trust me')  
He throws them on the bed and digs in Derek's drawers till he emerges with a dark green button down. (It's from when I hacked Peters phone right? It was his. He'll love it)  
Derek dresses quickly and runs gel through his hair till it assumes its usual messy state. Satisfied he pulls out his phone and texts Stiles that he will be there in fifteen minutes. In the lounge room Isaac and Jackson let out wolf whistles, smirking as Derek growls for them to shut up.  
'Told you so' Danny gloats. Derek gives him the finger as he stalks out. He prides himself on the fact that he doesn't slam the door.   
  
That pride fades when fifteen minutes later he's standing in the Stilinski's living room as the sheriff glares at him.  
'is this a date Derek?' The Sheriff asks and Derek forces himself not to flee.  
'I uhhh. Well. Uhhh' Derek stammers and he curses mentally. He is twenty freaking four, nearly twenty five. He shouldn't be freaked out by anybodies father. Even if said father was the Sheriff and owned a small arsenal of Wolfsbane bullets. From Chris Argent. Who was trying to woo him. It was pathetic. Derek was pathetic. And he stammered.  
'Do you want it to be? Because between you and me, Stiles has been getting ready since after lunch. Lydia came over. So did Allison. And Erica.' The Sheriff tells him and Derek knows that's meant to mean something but he can hear Stiles opening his door, the familiar rabbit like beat of his heart like a song in Derek's ears. He can feel the Sheriff's eyes on him as he turns to the stairs, but all he can focus on is the teenager before him. Stiles looks sinful in his tight, tight jeans. Derek wants to shove him back up the stairs and peel them off his body, lips trailing the material. There's the soft noise of someone clearing their throat and Derek looks up to find Stiles grinning at him happily. Derek smiles back, focusing on the clear amber of Stiles' eyes and not the way his shirt is clinging to his muscles, and the leather jacket it's to hot for reminds him of his own, draped over the boys shoulders.  
  
'sorry I took so long' Stiles says and Derek shrugs.  
'This will be worth the wait' he replies and he isn't talking about the movie. All week he had been psyching himself up to make a move tonight. To take his newly realised feelings and do something about them. And if Stiles rejected him that would be okay. He would know at least.  
Stiles is flushing beautifully in the dim light like he knows what Derek meant. The Sheriff is hiding a smirk behind his hand.  
'We should go' Derek says and Stiles nods.  
'Dinner is in the fridge Dad. Behave. Don't have any stray Argent's over whilst im out. Unless it's Allison. I love Ally and that's the only reason I am okay with Chris showing up to dinner every week. Because I want a sister' Stiles glares at his father and the Sheriff laughs.  
'Get. Stay out of my love life and I'll stay out of yours' He says like that doesn't make Derek want to run for cover. Especially when there's a pointed look in his direction. Stiles is grumbling about evil parents and pushing Derek out the door.  
'Back by midnight boys. Or I'll ask Mrs Andrews to turn Derek into the frog.' The Sheriff calls. Derek throws him a thumbs up as Stiles shoves him at the Camaro.  
'Yes sir' he calls back ignoring Stiles' annoyed huff. Mrs Andrew is actually a witch and Derek is terrified of her. She put a spell on his brother when Patrick accidentally shifted and scared her cat up a tree. It was over a decade ago but Derek could still see the way Patrick avoided animals, until he begged Mrs Andrews to help. (It had cost his brother lawn mowing duty for a month. Patrick controlled his shift perfectly after that.)  
  
The drive to the cinema is spent listening to Stiles sing along to what ever random station he had tuned the radio to. Derek just soaks it in, enjoying the happy way Stiles sings along to a Taylor Swift song about everything changing, thinking that it seems strangely fitting for them. The movie is great, Derek doesn't watch it past the first five minutes when Stiles makes a passing comment about Derek vaguely resembling Hugh Jackman. Derek remembers Stiles telling Danny that Hugh Jackman was his type on looks alone. He gets a rush of bravery. Stiles is staring at the screen in rapt awe, occasionally eating popcorn and looking at Derek with a smile that leaves him breathless. He lets his eyes wander over the planes of Stiles' face, down the slope of his nose, the slightly upturned tip making him look younger. The few moles dotted along his defined jaw that he wants to kiss, the way his lashes fan out, casting shadows in the dim light. The slight part of his lips as he lets out a quiet gasp, eyes on the screen. Derek wants to turn him around, take the teens face in his hands and kiss him. Soft, sweet, hard and fast it wouldn't matter. Stiles would moan into his mouth, hands flailing a little before threading into Derek's hair and tugging. It would be perfect. It took all his resolve not to do it.  
  
Stiles turns to him after awhile, expression worried.  
'You okay? Is the noise too much' he asks concern evident in his voice and Derek melts into a puddle.  
'The noise is fine. It's just that you have a little....' Derek doesn't bother to finish the sentence. He reaches up and brushes his thumb over Stiles cheek, dislodging a stray crumb. He lets his hand linger, thumb too close to Stiles' mouth.  
'Gone' He whispers and Stiles shudders, his eyes gone wide, pupils blown.  
'Fuck. Derek' Stiles groans. Derek can't help himself. He surges forward, tugging Stiles to meet him halfway. Their lips meet in a messy clack of teeth and they take a second before coming back in, kiss smooth and easy, lips meeting in a gentle press. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck and Derek's brain shuts down.  
  
\------------------------------------------------  
  
Stiles can't believe it. He has to be dreaming right now because there is no way Derek 'I ooze sex appeal and disdain' freaking Hale is kissing him. No way that he is making the little whimpering noises and running his hand down Stiles' back. Not a chance in hell. And yet. Derek's tongue is tracing the line of his lips, seeking entrance that Stiles grants happily and oh fuck, he could be dying because this is heaven. Derek's hand has slipped under his shirt. Stiles wants to rip Derek's own shirt away, the shirt Stiles had instantly recognised as the one Derek had stolen two years ago. It had done things to Stiles. Made him want to lay Derek on the living room floor and that was Derek's voice gasping his name. Shit.  
  
"We need to leave" Stiles informs him, breaking the kiss.  
Derek starts to withdraw and Stiles shakes his head in horror.  
"No. No. I mean before they kick us out because I'm about to get your dick out dude. So I can get my mouth on it" he elaborates and watches Derek blush, the low light hiding nothing.  
"Stiles. You, Stiles" Derek groans pulling him in and kissing him harshly. Stiles lets him, kissing back just as hard till they have to breathe.  
"Car. Now" He gasps. Derek nods, standing quickly. He holds out a hand to Stiles which he takes.  
They make it to the car, Derek growls when they reach it. He shoves Stiles back and the teenager laughs softly. Stiles feels another surge of arousal pool in his belly making his legs go weak.  
"Nice to know somethings never change"  
  
Derek stops his fumbling for his keys. Ahh fuck. There comes the wounded puppy look. Stiles reaches out and grabs Derek's hand, dragging him till he cups the teens crotch through his jeans.  
"I meant this. You pinning me to things always does this." He shudders as Derek runs his fingers along the seam. "So now can you do something about it? Cause between you and me? I bet it's better in real life than my imagination" he continues.  
Derek whimpers and finally finds his keys, shoving them in the lock. The door opens and he falls into the passenger seat, dragging Stiles so the boy is straddling his lap.  
"Okay. This is good. Great even." Stiles mutters. He braces himself on Derek's shoulder and rolls his hips experimentally.  
"Again" Derek demands, lips pressing to Stiles' neck and sending a jolt to his dick.  
Stiles nods and starts to roll his hips to a steady rhythm. Derek nips at his pulse point and the teen stutters, eyes fluttering shut.  
"Want to taste you" Stiles demands. He hears Derek's sharp intake of air and grins.  
"C'mon Der. Let me blow you" He urges. Derek nips at his neck but shifts, pulling back.  
"You don't have to" He says. Stiles' eyes go soft and he tilts Derek's head up to meet his eyes.  
"Tell me when I get something wrong okay?" He says calmly. Derek looks confused but Stiles decides to push on.  
"One. You like me. Enough to go on a date with me. Right?" Derek nods and Stiles continues.  
"Two. We are both consenting adults. I've been eighteen since last April. It is legal. Three. I want to. Do you want me to? Because if you say yes I will get on my knees right now and blow you till you forget your own name. And that will just be a prelude to the amazing sex because it will be. It's us" Stiles states and Derek grins.  
"You and your fucking mouth" He says and Stiles smirks.  
"I know. Now shush. I've got a promise to keep"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I know I'm a tease I just couldn't get the mindset for smut tonight. I might do a sequel fic to this maybe in like a week or so (Or tomorrow) So I promise that will have it. Also I tried to fix the lack of space between paragraphs so if that didn't work let me know.


End file.
